The present invention relates to a bed frame arrangement and then particularly to an adjustable bedstead.
The use of bedsteads that include adjustable bed frames has long been known in the art, particularly in respect of so-called hospital beds. However, in recent times the use of adjustable bed frames has also become common in the home, even bed frames that include motorised frame-orientating devices. These bed frame arrangements include a fixed outer frame and a pivotal and displaceable inner bed frame. The pivotal and displaceable inner bed frame carries raisable and lowerable back and/or leg parts and enables the back and/or leg parts of the bed to be inclined in relation to the fixed outer bed frame. In this respect, it is usual to provide a guide rail in the outer bed frame and wheels on link arms connected to the inner bed frame are adapted to roll in the guide rails to effect movement of the inner bed frame in relation to the outer bed frame. It is often so that the wheels begin to squeak or rattle after the bed has been used for some time, either due to dirt in the grooves in the guide bar or due to poor wheel bearings. Deficient or mediocre wheel bearings also make it difficult for the wheels to roll in the grooves of respective guide rails, therewith making movement of the wheels and orientation of the movable inner bed frame difficult.